


A Commonwealth Christmas Carol

by espiritus



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: A healthy dose of feels, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Holidays, the best things aren't things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espiritus/pseuds/espiritus
Summary: It's Von's first Christmas in the Commonwealth, and so she decides to give each of her friends a gift.





	A Commonwealth Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Just got back from my husband's work Christmas party and, for the first time this season, am actually feeling pretty festive.
> 
> For those who haven't read any of my previous works, Von is from pre-war London and would say "Happy Christmas" (like she does at the end of the story), instead of the North American equivalent.
> 
> This will probably be my last work before the the big day. So Merry Christmas to everyone celebrating this week, and Season's Greetings to everyone else, in whatever form strikes your fancy; I hope you enjoy this little story, and thanks for supporting my work. :)

It was a cold, grey day in the Commonwealth. Von and her friends were seated in a circle, shoulder to shoulder, and huddled around a small fire for warmth; all were bundled in as many layers as they could fit through the door in. And, though no snow fell on this December morning, the room buzzed with excitement and cheer.

'So," Cait ventured, pouring herself a cup of the hubflower tea that she'd just brewed. "Tell us about this Christmas ye used te celebrate."

The others, except for Nick and the robots, nodded in agreement, and Von was happy to oblige. "Well," she replied, a smile ghosting over her face as she gestured to the Christmas tree in the corner. "Back before the war, people would decorate trees like this one. Then, they'd get each other gifts, wrap them in brightly-coloured paper, and put them under the tree. On Christmas morning, the whole family would gather around and open said gifts... Good children also received gifts from a man in a red suit called Santa Claus. "

Some of her friends nodded appreciatively, but Mac gave her a confused look. "But why, though?" he asked, suddenly looking like a small child himself. "If someone wants something from me, he can buy it or we can trade. Seems like a waste of caps, to just give things away."

"Not at all," Von answered, taking a sip of her tea. "In fact, handmade gifts were quite common- freshly-baked cookies, a painting or poem... If it is given with love, then it is a gift."

As she said it, she reached for the cardboard box behind her. "Here," she said, with a sweeping gesture. "I know it wasn't on the table when I invited you all here, but I got each of you a little something... and, before you ask, I don't want anything in return. You guys are my friends, and that's the greatest gift anyone could ask for."

There were murmurs around the room as Von handed out the presents- a bowler hat for Codsworth, some Jet for Hancock... all things that she knew her friends would enjoy. She'd even gotten a bone for Dogmeat, who nuzzled her cheek with his wet nose before plopping down in her lap and chewing on the red yarn 'bow' she'd tied on.

For Preston, she'd fixed up an old laser musket and added some personal modifications- the Minutemen motto was engraved in the weapon's handle and, as she handed it to him, he looked as though he might cry. "Oh, wow," he exclaimed, batting away a tear as he tested the grip with one hand. "General, did you do this yourself? That's incredible... and an honour, indeed!"

In response, Von just smirked. "Glad you like it," she replied, reaching into the box for the next gift. "Its name is _Our Help_. Now, when Radio Freedom says that another settlement needs Our Help, you don't have to wait for me."

The rest of the group laughed in unison, Preston loudest of all. "Very clever, General," he chuckled, tapping her Pip-Boy screen as if to mark something on it. "Still, I'm impressed. You're a far cry from that lost soul who saved us in Concord, you know."

She nodded her appreciation, then resumed handing out gifts. For Deacon and Curie, she'd _liberated_ several books from the Boston Public Library, including the complete works of Marcel Proust and every issue of Tesla Science that she could find. Danse received a piezonucleic power armor chestpiece that she'd built during her brief stint at Cambridge Polymer labs; she'd fixed up a Carlisle typewriter for Piper, who'd mentioned that her old one was on the fritz; and, for her surrogate dad, Nick, she'd also gotten her hands on the Silver Shroud costume and had her friend Kent in Goodneighbor upgrade it with special armaments, just for him.

"To our real-life Silver Shroud," she said, as she presented him with the outfit. "From the Mistress of Mystery."

The synth grinned. "Nice," he said, admiring the shiny silver fabric. "You always know what to say, don't you? Well, let me tell you, this is the best Christmas I've had in a very long time, thanks to you."

"Gee," Piper remarked, running her fingers over the buttons of her new keyboard. "My old machine was practically falling apart, and I was worried that I'd have to fix or replace it. Now, I can use the caps you saved me to buy a little gift for Nat- she deserves something nice, after everything she's been through 'cause of me. Thanks, Blue."

She flashed a smile, and Von made no effort to hide her own this time. "Well, that's that," she remarked, turning to Cait and MacCready. "For you guys, I decided to do something a little different. But don't worry- I didn't leave you two out."

They both eyed her curiously, and she took it as her cue to continue. "Cait," she said, with a meaningful look in her best friend's direction as she handed her a bottle of bright-red liquid. "I know you like drinking, and fighting. So I made a little trip to the Beantown Brewery and made a special drink inspired by you- it's a razorgrain and mutfruit blend, with a splash of Nuka Cherry- and I've modded your shotgun to do even more damage in combat. We've shared many a drink and always had each others' backs- therefore, those things symbolize friendship to me. And, of course, that means you."

Cait grinned as she gave Von a hug, then opened the bottle and sniffed the contents. "Smells good," she remarked, gesturing to a pair of shot glasses on a nearby shelf. "Ye can help me drink it later. An' I'm not goin' all soft, but... I'm glad yer me best friend."

Von leaned over and gave her another hug, this one a bit longer. "I'm glad you're mine too," she said. "It's been a strange year, full of excitement and changes for us both. But I'm proud of you, Cait, and so help me if anything tries to hurt you while I'm still breathing."

She then turned her gaze to MacCready. "Come with me," she insisted, standing as she motioned for him to follow her. "Your gift wouldn't fit through the door, so I had to leave it outside. You want to see it?"

"Is it a vertibird? A pet brahmin? A life-size teddy bear?"

In response, Von just gave one of those mysterious smiles she was so good at. "Not even close," she answered, with a laugh, as they wandered outside. "But I see it now- look!"

She pointed to somewhere in the distance, and Mac's eyes followed her outstretched arm to the silhouette of a caravan. It was barely a dot at first but, as it drew closer, a small child leapt out and dashed up the street toward them.

"Daddy!"

"Duncan? What are you- oh my god, it's really you!"

They both ran down the road and met in the middle of the bridge, where Mac scooped Duncan into his arms and held him as close as was humanly possible. The little boy wrapped his chubby arms around his neck, and Von grinned slyly, but said nothing until she had reached the bridge. 

"Hi, Duncan," she chirped brightly. "Welcome to Sanctuary Hills. I've heard so much about you, and I just couldn't wait to meet you. Happy Christmas, buddy!"

She pulled a teddy bear out of her pack and handed it to the little boy. He squealed delightedly and squished it between him and Mac, who turned to look at her.

"You did this?" he said, trying and failing to keep his voice steady. "Olivia, I- you know I like to keep things even, and now, you're one up on me. Several, in fact. I'll never be able to repay you for-"

But Von just shook her head, in that way she always did when she knew she was right. "Don't worry about it," she answered back, turning her head toward the sun. "I didn't do this with the expectation of getting something in return. Instead, I did it because I knew it would make you happy. Anything that is done from love is a gift, and just having you here with me is more than enough."

For a moment, Mac's blue eyes welled up, and it looked as though he was going to cry. Instead, he opened one arm and pulled her into the group hug with Duncan and the teddy bear. "I get it," he said, choking on the last word as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "It's not _what_ you give that matters, but _why_ you give it."

"Exactly. Now, you two go get caught up, and I'll join you later. I promised Cait a drink, after all."

She gave them a cute wave and headed indoors as Mac and Duncan made their way to the root cellar. It was the first either of them had heard of this Christmas holiday, but it would be the start of a wonderful new tradition for many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> My playlist of sweet Christmas tunes: Trans-Siberian Orchestra's _Christmas Eve and Other Stories_ and _A Celtic Celebration_ by the Night Heron Consort.


End file.
